Zekrom's First Time
by Virgofox28
Summary: Title says it all. Zekrom has just transferred to a new school that requires him to have a roommate. When his brother tells his roommate that he's single, things happen. Oneshot, Zekrom/Groudon


**I'm not even sure how I was able to pull this off. This is a shipping that I came up with after I caught Groudon in Omega Ruby, and wanted to write this down.**

**Please go easy on me, Lemons aren't my strong point, so I'm practicing for my other pokemon story.**

**Pokémon is not mine, otherwise it would not be E for Everyone.**

**Anyway...**

To say that Zekrom was nervous would be a huge understatement.

It was around seven in the morning when Zekrom and his brother Reshiram were walking into the doors of their new high school.

The two brothers were twins. Reshiram was all upbeat and happy while Zekrom was more of the quiet shy-type.

The electric dragon was not as excited as his older brother.

"Oh cheer up Zek." The white dragon said with a smile. "There's no reason to be nervous."

Zekrom rolled his eyes.

"Transferring to a new school is the absolute worst thing!" He stated. "We're at the bottom of the food chain here, if we had started during the beginning of the year, that would have been a different story. I'm probably going to be shoved into a locker due to my small size." The electric dragon grumbled. "Why are you so tall?"

Zekrom was only five six; his brother six three.

The fire dragon chuckled.

"That's a question for the ages my little brother." Reshiram said and patted the head of his brother.

"We're twins!" The black dragon replied. "You're only older than me by a few seconds. Fucking genetics."

When Zekrom approached the large doors of the school, the urge to run was tempting.

_No,_ He thought. _I have to face what lies ahead. Or deal with the wrath of Dad._

The thought made him shiver; Kyurem.

He then sighed.

The reason why he had to transfer from his old school was because his parents had divorced, and he and his brother had chosen to live with their father. He didn't know exactly why they broke up though.

_Anyway, I guess that it's time to explore the "wonders" of the school._ He thought, and suddenly noticed that Reshiram was gone.

"Rom?" He said and looked around frantically until his phone pinged and he read the text he had received.

It was his brother, what a surprise.

"Will see you later. Have fun." He read aloud, noting the smiley face as well. "Well fuck."

Zekrom had learned that classes didn't start for another hour, so he decided to explore the school, noting places to run and hide in case of emergency. All was fine until he decided to stop at his locker to put his things away.

"Hey look, it's the new guy." Someone nearby had said.

The black dragon turned to see three people approaching him; a Tyranitar, a Nidoking, and a Salamence; all seniors, at least that was his guess.

"Wow, you're short." The Salamence said. "You can probably fit in the locker."

That statement didn't seem good to Zekrom, he was about to bolt but was shoved into the locker at a speed that he didn't think was even possible.

_Fuck._ Was the only thought on Zekrom's mind.

"Didn't even put up much of a fight." The Nidoking said with a chuckle. "He is kinda cute though."

Let's just say that a certain curse word was replaying in the legend's head at the speed of sound.

He was dealing with those kinds of bullies.

"L-Leave me alone." He said nervously.

The three larger pokemon laughed and then started to walk away.

"Welcome to Hell," One of them replied. "We'll see you around."

Zekrom felt like an idiot.

"Umm, hello?" He said loudly, trying to get someone's attention. "A little help would be nice."

It wasn't until he heard running down the hallway, did he feel any relief.

A Zangoose had come to his rescue, but had overshot his location by a few lockers.

"Over here."

The Zangoose was now in front of his locker.

"Let me guess," The cat ferret started. "It was a Nidoking, Salamence, and a Tyranitar?"

It kinda shocked the dragon of how accurate the guy was, as well as the fact that the Zangoose had opened his locker without knowing the combination.

"Michael, Benton, and Tyro,"

"School bullies?" He asked, getting a nod from the normal-type. _What a great way to start the day… and the rest of the year._

"I'm Aladar." The Zangoose said and the two shook hands.

"I'm Zekrom." The dragon said.

"Oh," Aladar said surprised. "You must be one the new history teacher's sons."

Zekrom was a little surprised how Aladar was able to assume this so quickly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

The Zangoose chuckled.

"I notice things." Aladar said. "I saw your dad switch between his three forms; he switched into a form that looked like you when he fixed the broken coffee machine with electricity in the teacher's lounge, and he later turned to a form that looked like your brother I saw earlier who was white, and he used fire to heat the room. I'm guessing that you're an electric-type while your brother is a fire-type."

Once again, Zekrom was surprised.

"Wow, you catch on quickly." The dragon said. "Our dad is an Ice-type by the way."

"An Ice-Dragon combo, that's interesting. I'll have to ask him a few questions later." The Zangoose said. "Class is going to start in about ten minutes, do you need to find where you are going?"

Zekrom actually forgot to check his schedule. He fumbled around in his pockets until he was able to find it.

"Math, with Mr. Riley." He said.

"Cool," Aladar replied. "I actually have that class too, I'll take you there now."

The two teens then headed towards the classroom, chatting all the way.

When the two had arrived to class they immediately sat down and continued their conversation.

"Ice and Keldeo should be here any minute now." The Zangoose said and got out his books. "We're working on rational exponents by the way."

_Stuff I know already._ Zekrom thought.

Keldeo and Ice arrived a minute later, the four now working on the assignment that was given.

"We get dorm rooms here right?" The dragon asked, getting a nod from the trio. "Cool, do we have roommates?"

Once again, the trio nodded.

_Great…_

xXOOOOOXx

_Well, I guess that today hasn't gone that bad._

At the moment Zekrom was walking by himself to his room, grumbling at the amount of books he was holding.

"Though less homework would be nice."

Zekrom scanned the hallway, looking for room 183, and found it after a few minutes.

_Please be empty, please be empty, please be empty. _Was what was going on in the dragon's head, but to his dismay, it wasn't. There was some red dinosaur guy on one of the beds playing on an Xbox.

Zekrom blushed a little, this guy was also wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, revealing his very muscular body.

_Oh my, is this a gift from Arceus?_ Zekrom thought, staring at the larger male. _Damn, those abs look like they could grate cheese, and those pecs could have only come from serious training, no steroids there._

"Dude, are you just going to stare at my sexy body all day, or are you going to come over here and grab a controller?"

If Zekrom's face wasn't black, he was sure that it would be a beet red.

"Oh, sorry." Zekrom said and put down his bag. "I'm Zekrom, your new roommate." He said and sat next to the muscled stud.

"I know," The ground-type said and put his arm around the dragon. "Your brother told me all about you, I'm Groudon."

The sudden touch of Groudon made Zekrom's tail spark, a well as his face to heat up more.

_Well, that's my brother, always making a reputation._

"Your brother told me that you were single; I have the feeling that the two of us are going to be very good friends." Said the red male.

The way that Groudon said that almost creeped the small dragon out, but at the same time… excited him.

_Rom, you will get hell for this later._ He thought to himself.

It wasn't until the dinosaur had walked over to the door and locked it did the dragon feel a little concerned.

When Groudon turned around Zekrom noticed the large bulge that had appeared in his pants.

The next thing he knew, Groudon was on top of him, tugging on his shirt.

"I'm sure that you won't be needing this." Groudon said, his warm breath on the dragon's neck.

Zekrom was about to remove his shirt, but the larger male beat him to it, completely tearing the shirt off.

He couldn't help but growl a little.

"That was one of my favorite shirts." He said, putting his hands on the larger man's chest.

"Well, then I hope you aren't too attached to those pants then." He replied, tearing off Zekrom's jeans.

Once again, the electric-type was about to protest but was interrupted when Groudon crashed his lips against his own, earning a moan from the dragon.

This kiss was nothing soft, the ground-type wanted full dominance and had thrust his tongue deep into Zekrom's mouth.

Trying to fight back but failing, Zekrom just sucked on Groudon's tongue in defeat.

_Why am I going along with this? _Zekrom thought and stuck his hand in his boxers to stroke his now erect dragon cock. _I didn't know that I would feel this way with another guy._

When Goudon pulled his tongue out of Zekrom, there was a thick stream of saliva between the two. A grin had then appeared on his face when he saw the dragon stroking himself.

"Excited?" The ground-type asked and pulled down the dragon's boxers, revealing a six-inch dragon cock. "I'll take it from here."

Groudon had then moved from the bed onto the floor in front on the dragon.

Zekrom wanted to ask what he meant, but only a moan came out when the dinosaur had began to suck on his erect dragon length.

"Ugh… Oh, Groudon…" Was all the dragon could muster.

Being his first time, Zekrom couldn't hold it in too long, and quickly came into Groudon's mouth.

"Looks like we'll have to work on your stamina." The larger male said and licked up all of the dragon's cum. "But now it's your turn."

That worried Zekrom a little, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to satisfy the ground-type.

Switching positions, the dragon slowly began to remove Groudon's boxers, and shuttered when he saw Groudon's ten-inch cock in all its glory; leaking lots of pre-cum.

"What are you waiting for?" The larger male asked seductively, stroking the back of Zekrom's head. "You know you want it."

Taking a large whiff of the musky tool, Zekrom slowly slid Groudon's penis into his mouth, earning a more than loud groan from the ground-type.

_His body is so hot._ He thought as he sucked, licking up all Groudon's salty pre-cum as it freely leaked into his mouth.

"Ugh, that's right!" Groudon moaned and shoved his cock deeper in Zekrom's mouth.

Zekrom gagged a little, but quickly got used to Groudon throat-fucking him; he was now moaning as well at the taste of Groudon's thick cock.

"Zek!" The dinosaur groaned and looked up at Groudon. "I'm gonna-"

He didn't finish, loads of cum had been launched into Zekrom's mouth, taking the dragon by surprise, but Zekrom smiled and moaned as all the cum in his mouth ran down his throat.

"Ugh, mmm…" Was all the dragon could release between pants, except the cock he just pulled out of his mouth.

Groudon then sat up and pulled up Zekrom onto the bed.

"Ride me." He whispered into the dragon's ear.

Once again, the electric-type was hesitant, but obeyed the order of the larger male, and positioned himself where his virgin ass met the tip of the Groudon's cock.

"I-I…" Zekrom started. "I'm not sure if it'll fit." He said, getting a chuckle from Groudon.

"Don't worry," Groudon said and licked the side of Zekrom's neck. "I have an idea."

Suddenly Groudon's body had a strong increase of temperature, and some of the mark on the dinosaur's body began to glow orange.

This caused both Zekrom and Groudon to sweat, lubing Groudon's cock with the fluid running off both their bodies.

Zekrom slowly lowered his body to feel Groudon's length penetrate him. The first three inches didn't hurt but after that he began to slow down.

"Need help?" The ground-type asked with a grin, getting a whimper from the dragon. "Bite down on my shoulder."

"Please be gentle." Zekrom whispered.

Gentle would not be the word that he would use to describe the feeling of Groudon pushing down on him to shove his entire length into his ass. The only thing that kept the dragon from letting out a shriek of pain was the fact that he had roughly bit into Groudon's scales.

Groudon on the other hand, had a smile on his face and moaned as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of the smaller male.

"Has anyone ever told you what nice tight ass you have?" He asked and lightly bit the dragon's neck. "Because I don't think I've fucked a nicer one than yours."

Zekrom's blush continued to grow and to help keep his mind off the pain and pleasure he was feeling inside of him, he decided to suck on Groudon's large, muscular nipples.

"You really are a good boy." The ground-type moaned and stroked Zekrom's wings. "I think I'll keep you."

Zekrom's sucking went to light biting as he felt Groudon's cock rapidly hit his prostate; he let out loud moans of pleasure and began to stroke his own cock that was now throbbing with anticipation.

"Ugh, Zekrom!" Groudon shouted as he filled the dragon with his scalding-hot cum, completely coating Zekrom's insides.

"Gr-Groudon!" Zekrom shouted back as he came onto Groudon's chest, then falling onto it.

Both Zekrom and Groudon were panting in exhaustion, especially Zekrom, who felt the urge to pass out, and a long stream of cum slid out of the dragon as Groudon pulled out of him.

Groudon had then wrapped his arms around the smaller male as Zekrom faded from consciousness.

xXOOOOOXx

Zekrom didn't know how long he was out, but when he woke up he was clean and fully dressed.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

The dragon then lifted his head to see Groudon sitting beside him, Xbox controller in hand.

_At least he's wearing sweatpants this time._ Zekrom thought as he looked at his still shirtless roommate.

"It is five-thirty in the evening, and I was planning on hittin' the town. Wanna come?"

Zekrom couldn't help but chuckle.

"Only if I can be your boyfriend." The electric-type replied.

The ground-type then wrapped his arms around the dragon and kissed him lightly.

"You didn't even have to ask." He answered. "I look forward to getting to know you more."

Zekrom blushed and chuckled again.

_I guess he's not such a bad guy, at least he's not just in it for my ass._ He thought. _Speaking of which, really hurts at the moment._

**So, what do you guys think? Good, not so good?**


End file.
